First Impressions
by LoveShipper
Summary: Shane's POV upon meeting Mitchie the first time in the kitchen. Smitchie


Title: First Impressions Author: Jewel_2 Pairing: Shane and Mitchie Rating: G Summary: What was Shane thinking when he met Mitchie?  
Author Notes: Don't own Camp Rock. Sorry if this is stupid, it came to me at 11 pm.

"What a morning. First I get woken up from my great dream of finding the "girl with the voice" and singing with her. He could get her out of his head, her singing had been just so sweet and her song had been just like the heartwarming, from the heart songs Connect 3 had sung before the stupid label got a hold of the band and changed it, by my uncle pouring water on me. I mean I was already awaken by him pulling off my covers so why soak me. I didn't sign up to be an instructor at this camp nor to teach some wannabe rock stars how to dance and sing. I was only brought to this thing because the press doesn't like the "image" they forced me to be so they want to change me, again." Shane grumbled under his breath and he wandered around the camp looking for entertainment as he had ditched his first class, take that Uncle Brown.

Shane felt a surge of anger at the reminder that once again he was being forced to do what others expected of him, the label expected him to be a "bad boy" and sing songs that were so cookie cutter popstar stuff that didn't show what he, Jason and Nate felt and his Uncle expected him to be a happy, peppy instructor at this camp. He suddenly felt like taking his anger out on someone and since he didn't get a chance to eat his breakfast or he would get caught by his uncle for skipping, he thought the kitchen staff would be a good choice.

"Hello" Shane called out then as he turned around to leave he heard a noise, like pots being moved, Ah so there is someone in here, must be a fangirl who is so nervous to be in the presence of Shane Gray that she is hiding from me.

"I can hear you" Shane was bored and just wanting to get the screaming and jumping all over him over with so he can get out of here. He was so surprised when a girl his age appeared with flour all over her face and she said hi back in a shy voice.

"I am Shane Gray but i am sure that the kitchen help knows that" he drawled as he picked up one of the cupcakes lying there and licked off the icing.

"It is not so nice, my manager said that he had sent over my allergy list and since I couldn't go near my breakfast, can i just talk to whoever is in charge" Shane said in a rude tone, he just wanted to let off some steam to the poor unexpected cook. He hoped that Alan had sent over the list or he will have to show some more attitude to whoever was in his way, hey it seemed to be the only way to get stuff done.

He was surprised when the girl said in a no business tone "excuse me" , wow no one had ever stood up to him before, everyone in his life, well except for Jase, Nate and Brown, catered to his every whim and mood and when he said something, they did it no question. It was kind of refreshing to have someone give him attitude. It made him take a second look at this girl. He noticed that the girl's brown eyes seemed to narrow a little bit and clumps of flour were attaching itself to her long brown hair which hung past her shoulders.

He was even more surprised when she called him "kind of a jerk", again no one had dared call him anything but compliments in order to keep their jobs and get more face time on the music video sets, he knew that he had been a real jerk lately but no one had enough nerve to call him on it. He was even more impressed that this girl had enough courage and nerve to tell him off, she was totally different then any fan girl he had ever encountered, she was so sure of her opinion of him and wasn't afraid to share it.

She continued to talk in a "I'm not impressed" attitude when to his question of who she was, he didn't like this feeling of this uneasy feeling this girl was giving him, it made him feel like he should get out of here. To appease the girl and hopefully allow him to leave the kitchen, he said that he will have it resent and with one last "I can't believe this girl" look at the girl, he started to leave. But a throat being cleared stopped him so he said a half sincere "Thank you". This seemed to please her as she gave a small smile and a "that;s better.

With one final glance, he left the room."Well that was an interesting experience. I wonder if I will met that girl again, hopefully without the flour. This could be an interesting trip to Camp Rock, one I will never forget" Shane thought as he continued to walk around the camp grounds.

The End 


End file.
